Family Secrets
by Billie1
Summary: What would happen if what you thought about your past, comes falling down?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Secrets

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do own me though and I will be in this story. Lol

Summary: What would happen if what you thought about your past, comes falling down?

Billie had always wondered why her father took off on her when she was younger. She did everything she could to find him. Not that she wanted to have a father and daughter relationship with him, but just wanted to know why.

She had found his information on the computer. For being 18, she was really good on the computer. She glanced down at the picture in her hand and then back to the man she followed. It was indeed her father.

He got into a Cadillac and soon took off down the road.

Billie pulled out and stayed back some but followed him. Soon he was pulling in behind a business. She noticed they where closed. So she stayed back and watched as he walked into the building through a side door.

She waited for a good ten minutes before she got out of her and made her way to the door. She opened it up and walked inside. Soon she saw him going through papers in a hurry. "Excuse me." She said as she stepped forward, scaring him.

He jumped. "What are you doing here and who are you?" He looked at her.

"Are you William?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Billie. Your daughter. Why did you leave when I was not even two."

William was shocked. He didn't think he'd ever see her again. So much was going on now he couldn't think of everything. Just then an alarm went off and he looked at the cameras. He rushed over to Billie. "You have to get out of here. But it's to late, stay out and do not come out. Don't make a sound or anything." He pushed her into a near by closet. When he did he shoved three papers into her pocket and closed the door. He hurried back over and grabbed more papers.

Just then two guys walked in. "You're a hard person to track down. But we always find you. Times up if you don't hand over the money and papers now."

William looked at the guys. "I said I would take care of it and get it for you."

"It's to late for that!" The one guy said as he punched William in the face.

It caused him to grab his face as his nose was bleeding. He looked over at the guys. "Really Angelo Grotti did you have to do that? Never thought I'd take you as the hard core bad ass as your brothers. Did you have to black mail me and do this?" He knew Billie was listening to this and if something where to happen, he wanted her to know what was going on.

Johnny stepped in now. "Shut up! We gave you plenty of time. It's up now." He said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at William.

Williams eyes went wide. "Please don't do this." He pleaded for his life.

Johnny smiled. "To late old friend." He said and pulled the trigger. Johnny watched as the bullet left the gun and went into Williams chest.

William fell to the ground and glanced over at the closet.

Angelo walked over and shot him once more, finishing him off. He then turned back to Johnny. "Let's get all the papers and money and get out of here. No one can know we were here."

Billie stood in the closet with her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She had tears running down her face, but she tried to focus on the two men. They didn't waste anytime getting what they needed and left the building.

She stayed there for a few minutes, making sure they wouldn't come back. She then ran out and over to him, kneeling down. "William...dad!?" She said as she was still crying. She didn't really know him, yet she was crying. She pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

It took less then ten minutes before the cops showed up. Sheriff Smith walked over to her. "Hi, I'm sheriff Smith. We're you hurt?" He asked.

"No. I hide in the closet. They didn't see me." Billie told him.

"Do you know who did this?" He asked.

Billie nodded. "Two men. I don't know what Johnny's last name was but the other guys name is Angelo Grotti."

"Angelo Grotti?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Take her to the station now! No one tell anyone there's a witness. Daniels, call the FBI now!" Sheriff Smith said.

Billie was now starting to freak out. What was going on?


	2. BAU

Part 2

JJ was sitting in her office when she received a phone call. "Jennifer Jareau." She said as she answered it.

"Hi, I'm deputy Daniels with the Sherman Oaks police department. I was calling because we have a case involving Angelo Grotti. He's a big time mob member. He just murdered someone else. We haven't gotten close enough to catch him yet. I'm faxing over the case information to you now. We have a witness. These guys don't leave witnesses. We where hoping you could help us out." He stopped talking.

JJ walked over to the fax machine. "It's coming through now. Let me bring it up to my boss and see if we can help."

"Thank you Agent Jareau."

"You're welcome." She said and hung up the phone. She gathered the papers and sat at her desk to read over the papers.

"William Reid?" She said to herself and shrugged her shoulders. She gathered the papers and went to see Garcia. She knocked on the door.

"Enter if you must!" Garcia said and looked over at the door.

JJ pushed the door open and walked in. "Garcia, I need you to run a few names for me on a new case that came in. Want some more information before I bring it to Hotch."

"Sure thing Cheka." Garcia said and turned back to her computer. "Shoot."

"Angelo Grotti." She said and waited for the information to pop up.

Garcia worked her magic and gasped. "Wow! He's a bad ass! In the mob, money laundering, possession, murder, you name it he's got it." She looked back at her.

"Ok, next name is his newest victim. William Reid." JJ held her breath with this one.

Garcia again worked her magic. "Ok, I have five William Reid's. Narrow it down please. What's the location?" She asked.

"Murder took place in Sherman Oaks California." JJ told her.

Garcia typed in that information. What came up on the screen was more shocking then anything. "William Reid age 54 originally from Las Vegas Nevada. Divorced from Diana Reid. One son, Spencer Reid." Gracias mouth dropped opened. "Oh my! This is Reid's father! Does he know?"

JJ shook her head no. "He's visiting his mom. He will be back tomorrow."

Garcia nodded. "What else do we have?"

"A witness, Billie Reid. Claims to be his daughter." JJ told Garcia.

Garcia typed away and looked at her. "Billie Reid, age 18. Father William Reid and mother Melinda Browning. Both of California."

"Really? Spence has a half sister? Age matches. Spence was ten when his dad left. And if Billie is 18, then that's twelve years." JJ added.

"She's being put into the witness protection program. Guess they will need her to testify." Garcia added.

JJ nodded and gathered up the papers. "Thanks Garcia. I'm going to go talk to Hotch about this." The left and went to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said as he was sitting there doing paper work. He looked up and saw JJ.

"Sorry to bother you sir. Sheriff Smith from Sherman Oaks California just called. He has a case that a mob is involved and he's on the FBI's wanted list. He just murdered.. Um.." JJ didn't know how to tell him so she handed the papers over to him to read.

Hotch looked at her a little confused. He took the file and read over it. When he read the name he looked up. "Are you sure it's Reid's father?" He asked.

JJ nodded. "Yeah. All the information matches and it has Spencer listed as his son."

Hotch nodded. "So, who's Billie?"

"Billie is his daughter. Spencer's half sister. He doesn't know about her. But she is also a witness to the murder. She's in protective custody right now." JJ told him.

"Is Reid still visiting his mother?"

JJ nodded. "Yes sir. He should be back soon."

"Don't tell him, let him enjoy his time with his mom. Bull pen in five." He said and stood up and left the room.

JJ watched as he left his office. She walked down to her office and could hear Hotch tell everyone to meet in the bull pen in five. Entering her room, she pulled out her phone and smiled at seeing the picture of her and Reid on her phone as she pushed in Reid's number and sat down as she waited for an answer.


	3. News

Part 3 (Sorry about the delay, been busy and couldn't figure out a few things. But here you go. Enjoy and thanks Beth)

"Hello."

"Hey Spence." JJ began.

"You have reached the voicemailbox of Spencer Reid. Please leave a message."

JJ sighed. "Spence, Call me back when you get this. It's important. Love you."

JJ hung up feeling releived and discourage at the same time. She really hadn't known how she would tell him or what she would say to him but she thought he should know and she should be the one to tell him. She also knew she would probably be in big trouble for calling him. Now she wasn't sure what she would say to him when he called her back.

Hotch popped his head in. "We're meeting in the round table in ten."

JJ nodded. "I'll be right there."

When JJ got to the room she saw that the others were already there.

"Ok." said Hotch as soon as JJ had sat down, "Billie Reid is now a witness and the police in Sherman Oaks want her in protective custody until these guys are caught. They want her brought here. Garcia, I want you and Reid to stay with her at all times. JJ you can look in on them as well, but remember that Reid can't know that this his sister and Billie can't know that Reid is her brother. This is for their own good."

"Yes sir." said Garcia and JJ. Hotch noticed that JJ looked a bit guilty though. He made a mental note to talk to her later. After the meeting Hotch went to his office to make some calls get things set up for Billie and have her brought to Quantico. Garcia went to her office to get things set up on her computer system. After things were in the works for Billie's transport and accomidations, Hotch made his way to JJ's found her sitting at her desk working on paperwork.

"JJ, I need to know the truth. Did you talk to Reid about this?"

She looked up at him, and said, "No Hotch. I didn't." That was the truth. She hadn't talked to Reid. She just didn't tell Hotch that the reason for this was that Reid didn't answer the phone.

Hotch looked at her closely and seemed to believe her. "I know this is difficult JJ, but believe me it will be better for both of them if they don't know the connection. As far as he is concerned Billie is just a witness in need of protection."

They heard a familiar voice behind them say, "Who's Billie?"

JJ and Hotch both turned and saw Reid standing in the doorway. JJ gave him a small smile. "I thought you weren't coming back home until tomorrow."

Hotch looked at JJ. "I will call you from the plane with details." He said and left.

Reid looked at him. "Do we have a case?"

"We do, you I'm going to need you here. I'm sure JJ will fill you in." Hotch looked over as he left her office.

Reid looked over and watched as JJ walked over and closed the door. "What's going on?"

JJ sighed and hugged him. "You didn't get my message?"

Reid hugged her back. "My phone died. And I was supposed to come back tomorrow. Mom had a lot of good days, but she had one of her spells last night and she goes a few weeks without knowing who some people are, so I got an earlier flight back." He could tell with how she was acting that something wasn't right.

JJ pulled out of their hug and kissed him. She then looked into his eyes as she touched his cheek. She gave him a sad smile. Taking his hand she lead him over to the chairs and sat down.

"JJ, what's going on?" He asked as he kept a hold of her hand as they sat.

"It's your dad." She said finally.

"What about him?"

"Honey, I'm sorry. He was murdered just a few hours ago." She said and watched him.

He starred at her as it sunk in. "Why? Who?" He couldn't comprehend what she was trying to tell him.

She told him as much as she could and hugged him again as she saw the information finally sinking in. He couldn't deal with this right now though. He jerked away from her and turned and hurried out of her office. JJ sighed as she watched him go. She knew he would have to face it before too long. She would just have to wait until he was ready. She knew that he knew she was there for him. He would come to her when he was ready.

Reid made his way to Hotch's office and barged in. "This case has to do with the murder of my father!?"

Hotch knew JJ told him that much, just hoped he didn't say who Billie was. He'd have to talk to her before they left.


	4. Travel

Part 4 (this is an AU and in this, Emily never left and Hotch and JJ never lied to Reid.)

Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi stood near Emily's desk. None of them could believe this was happening to one of their own. They all looked up when they saw Reid enter the building. They tried acting normal but it was hard.

The gathered their things as they kept an eye on the offices. Hoping things won't go south.

Garcia was in her lair getting plane tickets. JJ would fly out with the team but she'd fly back with Billie, making sure nothing happened with her. She called JJ and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She said.

"JJ, I have it set for you to fly out with the team, pick Billie up and fly back here with her. You will only have about an hour from the time you land to pick her up and get back to the air port." Garcia told her.

"Thanks Garcia." She said and was getting her things together.

Hotch looked at Reid. "I'm afraid so. And because of this, I want you here. I don't want you out in the field." He told Reid.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"Angelo Grotti and Johnny, we don't know his last name yet. But they are part of the mob. Since he's on the FBI's wanted this. We get the case. Garcia is working on backgrounds for them and what your dad may have been involved in with them. So help Garcia with what you can on your dad." Hotch said.

Reid nodded. "So, who's Billie?" He asked him.

"She's a witness. She's in protective custody because it is involving the mob. She's going to be sent back here. It's been a long day. Why don't you head home and get some rest. It's going to take us a few hours to get to California."

Reid nodded, still not saying much.

"Make sure no one knows she's here and keep her safe. Garcia is working on that right now." Hotch picked up his things and walked to the door. "We will talk soon once we know more." He then left and went to JJ's office. He knocked and walked right in. "I understand you had to tell him about his father, but right now, please make sure he doesn't find out Billie's his sister. Not until we solve this."

JJ nodded and followed his to the jet.

Hours later the team landed and Hotch sent Morgan and Rossi to the crime scene and him and Emily went to the station with JJ to talk with Billie before she left. They didn't have long so they all introduced each other. Hotch looked at Billie. "I'm sorry about what happened. You are now in protective custody and will be returning to Quantico, Virginia and be at the FBI headquarters. JJ here will return with you and two other members will be there if you need anything."

Billie nodded as she just looked at them. It's was all so much to take in. "Justin make sure you get these guys."

Hotch nodded. "We will. Have a safe trip, and remember. No one is to know where you are right now until we solve this." He reminded her.

Billie nodded. "I know. Thanks." She said.

Jim stepped forward and smiled at her. "I'm JJ." She shook her hand. "We should get to the airport to leave."

Billie shook her hand and then followed her out.

Soon they where at the airport with tickets in hand and going through security. Billie removed everything from her pockets. It was then she saw some papers she didn't recognize. She looked towards JJ and shrugged her shoulders.

JJ saw her and glanced at the papers. She'd look them over once their cleared. Going through the metal detector and getting their items, they made their way to gate number four. As they sat there waiting, JJ looked at Billie. "What was that about?"

Billie shrugged. "I'm not sure." She handed them to JJ.

JJ sat there and read over them. Her mouth dropped opened.

(SO, ANY IDEAS WHAT IT COULD BE?)


	5. More Pieces to the Puzzle

Part 5

Billie looked warily at JJ and asked, "What? What is it?"

"Billie," JJ said looking her in the eye, "How much do you know about your father?"

"Hardly anything. I just met the guy about ten minutes before all heck broke loose."

"How did you find out about him. What were you doing in that building?"

Billie sighed. "I didn't even know about him until about a month ago. My mom recently died of cancer and when I was going through her stuff I found the papers that said I was adopted when I was two. I guess because I was so young, I eventually forgot the life I had before. My life with my mom is all I ever knew. I had wondered why I didn't have a daddy but when I asked my mom about it, she said it was just her and me and I was all she needed. When I went through her stuff after she died, I found the papers that said she had adopted me and the name William Reid listed as my father. The name for my birth mother was left blank. I liked the name Reid when I heard it and since he was all I had left even though he didn't know it, I changed my name from Browning to Reid." Billie was crying by now but she continued, "I decided I wanted to meet him and ask him straight out why he gave me up, so I followed him. I was about to ask him when those creeps barged in!"

"Honey, I'm sorry, Those men that murdered your father could very well be mobsters. If that is true, you are in great danger." JJ said as gently as possible.

Billie looked had JJ with terror in her eyes, and said in a trembling voice, "You mean they might try and come after me now and take me with them?!"

JJ hugged her and said, "We are putting you in protective custody to prevent that from happening but you will need to do everything we tell you and follow the rules that are in place to keep you safe."

Billie nodded and followed JJ to their gate to catch their flight.

JJ prayed that they could keep Billie safe and that if Reid found out who she really was that he wouldn't take it too hard. They hadn't even left the airport and JJ was already worn out just thinking about how high the stakes were. She hoped this case would be over soon.

The plane landed soon and JJ kept Billie next to her as they made their way out to her vehicle. JJ put Billie's bag in the back and got behind the wheel.

A few minutes later she was pulling into the FBI parking lot and walking into the building with Billie. "I'm going to show you to my office and then meet up with my colleges for a few minutes. I know they are going to need to be updated and meet you too. But just follow me for right now."

Billie nodded as she followed JJ. "Thanks."

JJ smiled as they got off the elevator. She looked around the bull pen as she headed to her office. She didn't see Spence or Garcia. She opened her office door. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. I will be right back." She said not leaving the doorway.

Billie walked into the office and over to the chairs and sat down. She looked up at JJ. "How long do I have to stay here for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Once I know something I will let you know." JJ said and shut the door. She then headed down to the round table room and found Reid sitting at the table. She walked over and sat next to him. She took his hand and looked at him. "I thought you where going home and get some rest."

"I couldn't sleep. I tried sleeping on the couch in your office. But, I couldn't." He said as he finally looked up at her. His eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you. Hotch wanted me to go pick up the eye witness and bring her back. She's been put into protective custody." She pulled him into a hug and held him. She rubbed his back, letting him know she was there now for him.

He hugged her back and cried a little more. "It's ok, it's part of the job."

She sighed. "I know, but it shouldn't have been after I told you about your dad."

"You're here now." He said to her and looked at her and kissed her.

JJ returned to kiss. "I am sorry and we are looking into it." She told him. "I do have to check in with Garcia and have her look into something but since you, Garcia and I are to protect the witness, I need you to meet her." She said dreading this.

"Ok." Said Reid ,not knowing why JJ seemed so nervous. They had all protected witnesses before.

JJ kissed him again. "I gotta go talk to Garcia about something. You wait here and I will be right back with her and our witness." Luckily for JJ, Reid was still lost in his grief and didn't ask to go with her. He just nodded and said "K."

JJ walked down to Garcia's lair and knocked. She had to smile at what she heard from the other side of the door.

"Enter, Mere Mortal." Called Garcia.

JJ walked in and said, "Hey Pen." Garcia grinned up at her friend and said, " Hey! Welcome back, Sunshine!"

"Thanks. Hey, I need you to look up a name for me."

"Ask and you shall Receive!" Said Garcia.

"The name is Rosa Gianelli." JJ said as she read it off the papers she got from Billie.

Garcia got right to work. She typed for a few minutes then spoke up. "Ok. Rosa Gianelli is the daughter of Paulo Gianelli, a notorious mob leader. He apparently died in 1999 but Rosa's brothers Johnny and Luke now run the mob and There is an uncle named Roberto." She typed some more and gasped. "Holy pink Cow!"

JJ rushed over to look over Garcia's shoulder. "What! What is it?"

"Well you probably know that she died giving birth to Billie and that she was married to William Reid." JJ nodded and Garcia continued, "but what you probably did not know was that, Before she died she signed over the deed to one of her family properties to William Reid for Billie!"

"What was this property?" JJ asked.

"It was a farm with a creek. It has a little farm house and it is somewhat secluded. Maybe Rosa thought it would be a nice place for Billie to raise a family one day."

"Obviously, Billie's uncles didn't want her to get the property. Question is why do they want that property so much that they'd kill for it?" JJ wondered. Garcia was just a perplexed.

"Well, I guess it's time for Reid and I to meet our witness." Garcia said.

JJ nodded. "I'll go get her and bring her to the Round table room. You can join Reid in there and Billie and I will be with you shortly." Garcia nodded and she and JJ left the lair together and then went in the opposit directions.

JJ found Billie waiting in her office looking bored. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but Pen and Spence are waiting in the Round Table room for us now."

"Ok." said Billie. "Let's go."

When they reached the Round Table room, Garcia and Reid were waiting in there.

"Billie, this is Technical Analist Penelope Garcia and Spencer." JJ said, leaving the last names out.

"Hi." said Billie, shyly. She shook first Penelope's hand then Spencer's.

"You can call me Penelope, Sweetie."

"You can call me Spencer." Said Reid. He had felt a connection when they shook hands but he couldn't understand it.

"I generally go by Billie." The Eye Witness replied.

"Ok. So Spence and I will take Billie to the safehouse now and Then I will come back here to work on some stuff with Garcia." said JJ. Reid, JJ and Billie said goodbye to Garcia and headed out.

When they got to the safe house, Reid let them in with the key he had gotten from Hotch. JJ showed Billie her room and helped her get settled. Then she took her out to the living room, gave Reid a rundown of where everything was and before she left she said , "There is food in the fridge and snacks in the cupboard. I'll have my cell if you need me. Bye" She quikly kissed Reid and headed out the door.

Reid and Billie looked at one another awkwardly.

"Um, Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Reid asked. Billie just shrugged so Reid began.

Billie took a seat at the table as she watched Spencer pull out a note book and pen.

"What were you doing in that building?" He asked.

Billie thought about it for a moment before answering. "Um, I was questioning him."

Reid looked at her. "About what?"

"Um, something I've been wondering about." She didn't look at him.

"Did you shoot William Reid?" Reid asked.

Her head shot up. "WHAT!? No, I'd never do anything like that." She didn't know what to think.

"What happened then?" He asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I went inside and confronted him. We heard a noise and he pushed me into the closet. He told me to stay in there and not make a sound or come out. I heard and saw everything." She said as she started to tear up. "I um, I can't believe I saw... Saw my dad get shot in front of me like that. I couldn't...do anything." She wiped her eyes.

Reid looked at her in shock. "What did u say?" Reid asked as he leaned forward.

"I said I couldn't believe my dad was shot and killed in front of me." She said.

Reid sat there stunned. He didn't know what to do.


	6. Unexpected

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED AS FREQUENTLY AS NORMAL. LIFE IS BUSY AND HAVE NOT HAD MUCH TIME. I WILL TRY AND POST MORE. I PROMISE.

Part 6

Reid sat stunned as he heard Billie say that was her dad. He cleared his throat. He forgot all the questions he had planned to ask her. Why wasn't he informed of this? "Um, he was your dad?"

Billie nodded. "Yeah, when my mom passed away, I found my birth certificate and it had his name. I tracked him down. I wanted to know why he left. I had just met him not even fifteen minutes before those guys came in. William had pushed me into a closet before they reached us. I was so scared."

"He was protecting you the best way he knew how at the moment." Reid gave a small smile.

Billie nodded. "Yeah, well, now I'm alone. I have no one. It's a horrible feeling." She sat there and cried.

Reid looked at her, he felt bad. "I'm sorry you are going through this. Could you excuse me for a moment?" He asked.

Billie nodded and wiped her eyes.

Reid called JJ when he walked into the other room and shut the door. He waited for an answer, yet it went to voice mail. "JJ, way didn't you tell me about Billie?" He asked calmly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I mean really was it so hard to do it?" He hung up the phone and sat down trying to think things out.

It was a few minutes later when JJ's phone beeped. She looked down and saw she had a message. When did her phone ring? She shrugged as she was walking into Garcia's office. When she heard her message she gasped. "Oh no!"

Garcia looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

JJ looked at her. "Reid knows about Billie. He's very upset at me for not telling him."

Garcia frowned.

JJ sighed. "Get your laptop and our files. We have to get over there."

Garcia nodded and started powering down and putting things into her bag. She knew this could go bad. Hotch would be upset if he found out, but then again, neither of them told him.

JJ helped Garcia with her things as they made their way to the SUV. She didn't know what to expect when she got there.

It seemed to take forever for JJ to drive back to the safe house. JJ entered first and as she looked around, Reid was no where in sight. "Where's Spencer?" She asked.

Billie looked up when they walked in. "He went to the bedroom. He seemed very upset."

JJ sighed and looked at Garcia.

Just then Reid walked out. "Jennifer, can I speak with you in the other room?" He said with a bit of a tone in his voice. He didn't wait for. Reply before he turned and walked back into the bedroom.

JJ looked at him wide eyed for a moment before she followed him in there.

Garcia looked over at Billie and shrugged.

JJ shut the door and looked at Reid as she stood there. "Spence..."

"Jennifer, don't Spence me right now. I'm trying to figure out why you never told me about her. That Billie is my half sister. I just don't get it. How could you?"

JJ took a breath and started to talk. "If.."

"No, I don't even want to hear it. You of all people, I thought I could trust you. I guess I was wrong. I..." He took a deep breath. "It's through Jennifer." He was screaming by the end. He turned and left. Studded JJ left standing in the room.

Billie looked over at Garcia. "I'm gonna go lay down."

Garcia nodded as she was hearing yelling from the other room.

Billie turned and was walking down the hallway when Reid stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door. He turned and almost ran into Billie. "Sorry." He mumbled and kept on his way. She could tell something was wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the other room. Just then she heard the other door slam shut. She laid down on the bed and only one thought came to mind. "Spencer has left the building." She giggled to herself.

Garcia sat studded as she sat in the couch as Reid left angry. She looked towards the hallway and saw JJ walking out slowly with her mouth open some. She looked to be in a trance. Garcia rushed over to her. "JJ, Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

Once Garcia's voice hit JJ's ears, she looked at her and started crying.

Garcia put her arm around her and lead her over to the couch. "Jayje, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"He...he's upset." She hiccuped and wiped at her eyes. "He said its through. He broke up with me.. I didn't even tell him about the baby." She said it all in a whisper as she was still crying.

Garcia held and rocked her. "Shh, it's ok honey. Wait! Did you just say..."

JJ didn't realize she let that slip until Garcia questioned her about it. Before she answered, she hurried over to the trash can and threw up.

Garcia smiled. "Yeah, you could have just said yes." She held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. "It'll be ok honey. I didn't even know you two were together. Congratulations."

JJ smiled when she was done. She then sat on the couch, noticing that now she will be a single mom.

Billie had gotten up to get a drink when she heard them. She couldn't believe what she over heard. She quietly made her way back to the bedroom and sat, reading a book.


End file.
